


Tongue

by Fooeyburr



Series: Debt [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Prostitution, Violence, Young Grunkle Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooeyburr/pseuds/Fooeyburr
Summary: Stan learns his place in the job that's been forced on him.





	Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The time has come to post this bad boy on Ao3 as well. This one is my first contribution to a funky little sin project called Debt AU, originally started by Incognitowls on Tumblr. The premise is simple: Stan, indebted to the wrong guy, is forced to work as a prostitute and winds up becoming the personal favorite of the business runner, Rico. That being said, we've really gone places with this setting, so if gritty realism with elements I'd refer to as sexual and psychological horror sounds like something up your alley, it's definitely worth checking out.
> 
> The first two installments by Incognitowls preceding this one can be found under these links:  
> [Job Offer](http://incognitowls.tumblr.com/post/148640512446/job-offer)  
> [Induction](http://incognitowls.tumblr.com/post/148742563006/induction)
> 
> If you only want to read my fics, that works too - you'll get the main gist, but Incognitowls' installments add a lot more meat around the bones of this story, so I warmly recommend checking them out. -^^-
> 
> The rest of the Tumblr exclusive parts are linked in the notes of my next installment, [Exertion](archiveofourown.org/works/11811741)!
> 
> Oh, and just to make sure: PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. This AU is NOT for the faint of heart, and I wouldn't want anyone to wander in unprepared.

 

* * *

 

 

Stan’s mind was swaying with exhaustion, but he couldn’t let himself fall asleep. He was haunted by a sickening feeling that there was something in his mouth that didn’t belong there, and if the night terrors took over again, he might end up biting off his own tongue to get rid of his persistent delusion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fucking… cowards!”

Stan trashed against the chair he was cuffed to as soon as the gag was removed and the weight of a shoe crushing his back released. It would’ve toppled over by the force of his attack if it wasn’t for a sturdy man leaning against the backrest and fiddling with an unlit cigar, a thin smile rippling on his face.

 _God_ , Stan hated that face.

“Little loudmouth as always, huh?” Rico commented dryly while gesturing his henchmen to leave. “Your mother would be ashamed. Don’t worry, we’re going to put that mouth to better use soon enough.”

Stan shuddered in disgust at the implication; the memory of last time still burned in his throat. “Fuck you”, he spat out almost reflexively.

Rico smirked. “Not this time.” His eyes lingered at the threads of saliva on Stan’s chin left by the removed gag. “And you’re already drooling at the thought, too... What a horny little slut you are. The customers will like that.”

Before Stan could gnarl another insult at him, his attention was suddenly drawn to a handgun Rico was holding lazily in his other hand. The furious cuss on the tip of his tongue died out in an instant as fear washed over him at the sight. He could handle any amount of physical violence and wouldn’t flinch even when facing a knife… But he wasn’t good with guns.

Rico could evidently see it as well. Making a show of placing the weapon on a coffee table beside the chair, he kept his eyes on his captive, drinking in the small signs of terror in Stan’s expression – his pupils contracting, the barely noticeable shudder as the gun clicked against the table’s surface, the paled lips forgotten slightly agape.

“That’s more like it”, he said with an almost cheerful grin. “I like my whores gutsy, but this beauty here prefers silence. You wouldn’t be the first bitch to be put down by her!”

The slur snapped Stan out of his haze. “Keep yapping, dickwad”, he growled. “Better for me. You won’t even know what hit you over the sound of your own bullshit.”

He was almost grateful for the stinging pain that followed as Rico leant forward to smack him harshly with a backhand; the heavy ring he was wearing was sure to leave a mark, but Stan didn’t really care. At least he felt somewhat in control again.

The same hand gripping his chin was enough to make his confidence waver a bit. “ _Respeto._ I might’ve said I like your guts personally, but you need to learn some _fucking_ discipline before I send you to your first customers.” He stepped around the chair and took a seat, deliberately knocking Stan’s head with the side of his shoe as he positioned himself so that the chained man was crouching between his legs. “Luckily I’m here to teach you a lesson.”

Stan cursed under his breath and drew as far away as possible, pulse quickening as Rico made himself more comfortable in the chair with a pleased grunt. For a moment he fumbled around his breast pocket for a lighter, and after lifting a lit cigar to his lips, he tapped his thigh lightly.

“Come here.”

Bristling with fury and disgust, Stan turned his head away, refusing to move an inch.

Rico’s voice was a mixture of impatience and amusement. “I said _come here_ , you disobedient mutt.”

“Fuck you.” It was a weak response even by his own standards, but he’d already caught a threatening glimpse of Rico reaching for his gun from the corner of his eye, and it was all he could come up with while trying to stop his brain from freezing completely. “You… fucking piece of…”

A tight grip tore at his hair so violently it was stretching his scalp, forcing him to clamber forward on his knees with a scream. “All right, that’s enough. Time for you to get more familiar with Rosita, hm?”

And then he felt cold metal clink against his teeth as the gun’s barrel invaded his lips. “You could use a little dress rehearsal before the real deal, anyway. Your last attempt was just pathetic.”

The metallic smell and taste filled Stan’s head with white noise that pulsated along with his heartbeat; unable to look at the gun or the man holding it, he glued his gaze onto the worn leather of the chair’s armrest. Damn it… Calm down. _Calm down._

“Rosita is a cold mistress, you see.” Rico’s smug voice sounded muffled through the buzz. “Good bitch, dead bitch, she doesn’t really care… as long as you’re quiet and do as I say.” The grip on his hair loosened and shifted into almost gentle strokes. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you. Let’s start with a little tongue, all right?”

Stan’s mind barely registered the order he was given, but his trembling body seemed to act on its own; without any intention to do so, he stuck out his tongue almost mechanically and licked the pointy piece of metal in his mouth. He was vaguely aware of the nausea twisting his insides at the action.

“Good boy”, Rico sneered. “But we need to work on that lousy technique.” The gun was suddenly shoved deeper in Stan’s mouth, and he was only barely able to hold back a whimper. “Now the whole length. No teeth, and make it greedy.”

But Stan was frozen still.

“ _Move it_ , slut!”

A huff of smoke blown against his face alerted him from his absence. He couldn’t think straight. He had to… As long as the gun was there, he had no other choice. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached out his tongue and dragged it clumsily across the barrel. He just wanted it to end.

“Much better… Swirl your tongue around it like it’s your favorite treat. Nice and slow.”

Stan wanted to throw up; the metallic taste made every nerve in his mouth itch with the urge to vomit, but somehow he managed to fight it down and do what he was told.

“Good. You’re a fast learner for a street rat.” Rico’s breathing had gotten slightly heavier as he drew out the weapon coated with saliva and wiped it carelessly on the back of Stan’s shirt. It wasn’t until the gun was back on the table that Stan felt like he could breathe properly again. A mixture of humiliation and wrath erupted inside him as soon as the threat was gone.

“I’ll kill you”, he rumbled quietly through his teeth, still shaking and gasping for breath. “I’m going to _fucking kill you_.”

Rico didn’t appear to be concerned by his threats; instead, he grabbed him roughly by his collar and forced his head down on his lap. “Now let’s put that training into real use, shall we?” he growled, holding the struggling and cursing man against his bulging crotch. “Or would you prefer another practice round? How about we make it a game of Russian roulette this time? Would you like that, whore? Huh? Would you like that?”

Stan groaned and fought the hands pushing him down, but with little actual effort. There was no way to tell if a madman like Rico would actually live up to his sick threat, and he wasn’t willing to take the risk.

“That’s what I thought.” He was now busying himself with his trousers, and it didn’t take long for the zipper to come undone. He released his grip on Stan’s head only to move it to the back of his neck instead, forcing him to face his leaking dick he’d pulled out. The hot stench of precum made Stan wince and instinctively try to draw away, but it only resulted in Rico’s fingernails digging painfully into his skin.

“You were such an obedient slut a while ago. Don’t even think about pissing off now”, he murmured impatiently, forcing him closer. “Remember what I taught you… Treat it with respect.” With a hum, he stroked himself lightly a couple of times. “Kiss it like you were greeting the Pope himself.”

“Wh- f-fuck!” Stan wasn’t Catholic or even religious, but the remark was foul enough to make his stomach curl with disgust. His breaths came as sharp huffs through his nose as the cock’s dripping head was verging on his tightly sealed lips. He found himself hazily wishing Rico would just shove it in his mouth and get it over with… without him being forced to do anything but endure it while it lasted.

 _Just put up with it… Comply until he lets his guard down._ He focused desperately on his own thoughts, shuddering as he forced himself to lean forward and press his lips against the wet slit. _Don’t think about it_. He tried his best to ignore the repulsive taste invading his mouth, making the skin on his back crawl.

“Good…” Rico’s voice was thick with pleasure and anticipation. “Now swirl that tongue like you did a moment ago… You eager little whore…”

Stan squirmed, struggling to keep himself in control while lapping his tongue around the throbbing flesh. Every low groan his actions earned made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. _You can do this!_ _Just don’t think about it_. _Just enough… to make him slip._ Rico let out another satisfied sound and leaned back in his chair as Stan closed his lips around the cock’s head, fighting back a grimace as more precum dripped on his tongue.

“That’s it… Take it all in like a good boy…”

Stan complied, this time less hesitantly as he saw Rico relaxing, drifting into a carefree haze of pleasure. _Take it all in. Focus. He won’t even know what hit him. When it’s all in, when he’s distracted enough…_

_Bite off the fucker’s dick._

_Push over the chair while he screams in pain. Free your hands. Grab the gun. Shove the dick down his throat. Make him fucking choke on it. Shoot him, kill the disgusting son of a bitch, make him pay, free yourself, KILL HIM, BITE OFF HIS TINY FUCKING –_

There was a dull THWAP as his head was suddenly jerked back by force and his face once again smacked with a backhand.

“I told you, slut”, Rico hissed at him, “ _no teeth_.”

“F…” Stan cringed at the burning pain on the left side of his face. Distracted by his own thoughts swirling out of control, he’d forgotten to keep his teeth out of the game. _He_ had ended up slipping. The irony.

He finally snapped. “Then why don’t you suck yourself off, you disgusting piece of fuck! I’ve had it up to here with your bullshit! I don’t have time for–AAAGHH! YOU SON OF A-”

He cried out and curled up in pain as the still glowing butt of Rico’s cigar was suddenly pressed against the nape of his neck, burning the skin so badly he could almost hear his own flesh sizzle underneath it. A sharp kick buried in his side nearly made him collapse on the floor.

“Ghh! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he screamed through gritted teeth as Rico grabbed roughly his injured skin and forced him to look up.

“ _You_ don’t have time for this?” Rico repeated, voice bristling with cold fury. Stan barely had time to close his eyes before another sharp slap landed on his face. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous. _You’re_ the one wasting _my_ time. You should be thanking me on your knees for taking the time to train you in the first place. I could’ve just let Javier do it. You’ve seen how that lunatic goes around his business, and trust me, there wouldn’t have been much left of you to scrape off the floorboards after he’d been through with you. I’m being merciful, and this is how you pay me back? Huh?”

Before Stan could retort, he felt a cold metal barrel pressed against his jawline. “So stop fucking around and do your job, _puto_.”

He heard a click as the gun’s safety went off, and knew there was nothing left to say.

The rest of it went over surprisingly fast. Or at least that’s what it felt like to Stan – he didn’t register much of what happened after Rico dragged his head back to his lap and buried his dick deep in his mouth. This time his capturer was a little more cooperative than a moment ago, deepening the up-and-down movements of his head with a vigorous grip on his hair and an occasional thrust of his hips that got more frequent as he drew closer to reaching his peak. In the end, Stan wasn’t required to put all that much effort to it, but it didn’t give him any particular sense of gratitude, or a sense of anything else for that matter.

The only thing he felt was numb disgust as Rico climaxed in his mouth with a breathless groan, releasing a hot load that dripped past his lips and trickled down his sore throat.

He couldn’t stop coughing even hours after he was taken back to his quarters.


End file.
